Oops! I Forgot!
by Evelyn Raith
Summary: The residents of the Bunker seem to be good at forgetting Dean's pie, but that's not all they've forgotten about. Written for the Tumblr SPN Writing Battle. My prompt was "Forgotten".


It had been six months since the Angel's fell. The Bunker had become a hub of activity and the noise was starting to get on Dean's last nerve.

Sam was up and about, making a quick recovery. Dean hoped he'd never find out what he had to do to insure that recovery, but he was up and giving Dean the bitch face on a regular basis. Dean apparently played his music too loud, took too long of showers and left dirty dishes in the sink.

Kevin, no longer afforded the protection of angels, was staying full time at the Bunker. Sam and Kevin would stay up for days on end geeking out over the dumbest supernatural shit they came across as the group cleaned up and cataloged everything within the walls of their new home. Dean tried to help at first, but Sam and Kevin deemed this as Dean 'fucking with shit he didn't understand'. So he left them to their boring ass catalog parties.

Crowley had redeemed himself enough to be allowed to roam free in the Bunker, at least the rooms of the Bunker that weren't warded against him. He was mostly human now, but had enough demon left in him for the warding to work. He couldn't blink from here to there anymore either. He grumbled a lot about walking so they sent him to the store often as a punishment.

And Castiel… Oh Cas. Awkward, grumpy, freshly human, Castiel. His first week after Dean had found him and brought him to the Bunker had been rough. The first day he spent the whole morning staring at the coffee pot, trying to will it to make coffee before finally telling Dean it appeared to be broken. Every other day Cas was bringing questions to Dean about humanity and bodily functions that Castiel hadn't worked out quite yet. The most awkward so far was when Castiel showed up in Dean's bedroom early one morning asking for a solution to his morning wood. Dean shoved the fallen angel into the shower and turned on the cold water. Cas claimed it was very effective.

Anytime anyone left the bunker, Dean would turn on the charm, offer a smile and ask for them to bring him back some pie.

… Dean hadn't had pie in ages.

Crowley would head out to the store, grumbling about his diminished state and bring back devil's food cake. He claimed it had more style than pie.

Sam would go to the store and come back with an Impala full of groceries, and all of them would be healthy and bland. Dean still wasn't sure how Sam ever grew to be so big eating this crap. When Dean asked if there was pie, Sam would just say, "Dean, that stuffs not good for you." As if Dean suddenly needed a mom.

Kevin almost always came back with an empty container that may have held pie at some point in time. He also would have what appeared to be crumbs or filling on the front of his shirt or the corner of his face. Dean would inquire if there was pie, hopeful because of the clues on Kevin's person. Kevin would look guilty, and shrug.

Cas offered to run to the store. Dean didn't even bother asking him to pick up pie, Cas had a hard enough time remembering to zip his fly up or tie his shoes. Dean figured he'd save his breath and work on a plan to rob a bakery at gunpoint if he had to.

Dean was about to head out the door, when Castiel returned with what Dean would deem 'essentials', toilet paper, beer, a skin mag, funions and an entire fresh baked pie.

Cas offered the bags up to Dean. "I thought you might want some pie."

Dean made a noise that was almost sexual, then grabbed Cas up into a hug. Sam and Kevin gave each other a knowing look, and Crowley rolled his eyes and muttered, "Get a bloody room already."

Dean turned on the three, holding up his pie in victory. "PIE! See, it's not so hard. I didn't even have to ask Cas and he brought me a pie all for me." Dean glared a bit at Kevin, who looked away.

Cas was practically beaming. He stood up straight and proud as Dean put his arm over the fallen angel's shoulder. "You did good, Cas. Not even my own brother will bring me pie."

"Not bringing you a plate full of sugar and carbs does not make me a bad brother." Sam interjected.

"No, it makes you a mean brother who doesn't want to see his own flesh and blood happy for a change." Dean said as he sat down and started to dig into the pie with his fingers. Cas went into the kitchen and brought Dean some napkins and a fork.

"It's not about you being happy, it's about you living longer." Sam explained.

Cas stood watch over Dean's shoulder as he ate his pie with a little more dignity now. "The idea that Dean's lifestyle will allow him to die of natural causes is flawed. He is far more likely to die from being attacked by something supernatural."

If Sam was expecting Dean to protest, he was wrong. "Yeah, if I'm gonna die young and leave a pretty corpse, I think I've at least earned some pie once in a while." Dean pointed his fork at Sam. "You see, Cas gets me. He understands what makes me happy."

Sam pulled a face, Kevin choked on his own spit and Crowley said "I just bet" under his breath, then made a gagging noise.

Sam took a breath. "That's great Dean, so why don't you just let Cas be your brother from now on and I can get a break from all this."

Dean snorted. "Don't be stupid, Sammy. You're my only brother."

Sam and Dean's eyes met and went wide. They froze in their seats, staring at each other.

Kevin looked at Cas to see if he knew what was going on, Cas just shrugged.

Finally, Sam and Dean stood up from the table at the same time and said. "Oh shit… ADAM!"


End file.
